what else can go wronge
by lilacwolf20
Summary: when kenny and her mother move to la push her world changes more then she could ever know and what will happen when her past is reveled
1. Chapter 1

Kendra's pov

I was 4 when my parents spit up. I thru a big fit, I cried for hours. I didn't talk for weeks. I became a bad attitude, beat you up, bully kind of kid. Now that I'm 16, I died my beautiful brown hair bleach blonde, because blondes have more fun. Any way I also have light blue eyes and semi- tan skin. Here is my story.

I just walked in from a boring day at school to my mother sitting on the couch. "Come here Kendra I need to tell you something," I groaned I hate being called Kendra; I'd rather be called Kenny.

"What is it now mom?" I said toughing my back pack on the floor and sitting next to her.

"Well, I got a new job. Before you ask I already took the job, and it's in Washington in a small town called la push. It's an Indian reservation," she said I just stared at her.

'We have to move! I'm not moving! You're just going to have to go without me!" I yelled running up to my room to see it was all packed up.

My mom walked in "we are leaving tomorrow at noon", she said then left. I hate my life. I don't want to move to Washington. I turned on my computer and googled la Push it has a beach and... always raining! I can't believe it I hate the rain. My mom is so self-centered! I closed my lap top and went to sleep on the chough. The next morning I got up and put on a long sleeve shirt, acid wash skinny jeans and purple convers. I got everything I was going to need for the ride to La Push.

* * *

** do not i own twilight**

**please review! if u want me to keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours later. . .

We finally reached the new house it was bigger. I fell in love with it when I walked in."So how do you like it?" my mom asked

"Truthfully, I love it! Which room is mine?" I asked. She smiled

"Which ever you want," I smiled and ran upstairs as I put my stuff in one room. There was three so I picked one with a connected bath room. When I was settled in I heard the doorbell ring. My mom called me down then opened the door. I ran down stairs and saw a man with three; well I don't know if they were teens or men with those muscles hidden by their dark tee shirts. "Kenny this is my second cousin Billy Black, his son Jacob, and his friends Quil and Embry. They came to help us unpack."

"Ok, come on I'll help you guys get the stuff out of the tuck, "as I walked they are right on my heals. I turn around and run into a thick chest I look up into the most beautiful dark brown eyes I had ever seen. "Oh my god" he said. The world had stopped; it was just us, till Jacob and Quil bust out laughing. We both looked over to them Embry looked like he was going to rip their heads off. "Ok get up and start unloading dumnuts, Embry will you help me with my stuff?" I said in sweet kind of voice.

"Yea sure," he said in the most beautiful voice, my heart fluttered. Wait, what is this guy doing to me! Then he smiled as if he was reading my mind. His smile melted my bad ass outer core, witch scared me. He is bad for my health.

After we were done putting my room together, I fell down on my bed and Embry sat next to me. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he said a little nervously.

I sat up to look at him, "Sure, when and where?" I said smiling.

"Tomorrow at noon, first beach," he said hovering over me. I looked over his perfect face. He had long eye lashes, dark brown eyes, and full lips. I just wanted to reach up and kiss him.

Then we here whistles we look over and see Jacob and Quil just staring at us. "Don't you to have to get to your babysitting jobs?" Embry asked then they left after flipping us the bird.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, I need to finish putting my room together," I said getting up. He did too, then kissed my check and left. I fell back onto my bed. Then my mom came in.

"If you don't want to tell me the phones aren't up yet," she said as she unwrapped a picture and put it on the wall.

"He asked me out, tomorrow at noon, I said yes, before he left he kissed me on the cheek," I said, she was at my door smiling at me.

"Your cell is in the top dour on the far left, if you want to call Kansas, or Dustin," after that I jumped off my bed, ran down stairs, got my phone, and ran back and called Kansas, my best friend. We are like sisters.

"Hello, Kenny?" she said in a high pitch voice.

"Hey Kansas guess what just happened!" I squealed

"What did you jump off a cliff and survive?"

"No I died"

"Ha ha very funny tell me,"

"I just got asked out!"

"So you have been asked out before?"

"Not by a guy our age that looks 25 or has muscles that… I can't explain he is just so hot!"

"Ok I have to me to meet him when I come next week, oh Dustin just walked in"

"Hey little lady, what's up? I heard something about a date?" he said in his famous western accent.

"Hey I just got asked out by a total hunk,"

"Hey I can leave if you want me to?"

"No! So what's been up since I left?"

"Jana is trying to run the school and Nicky is pregnant, josh is on trial to go to juvie for god knows what. Well that is the big stuff."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad I'm here in this rainy hell of sorts,"

"Wow," they said at same time.

Then the doorbell rang. "Kenny, Embry, Jacob, and Quil are here!" my mom told me from down stairs.

"Ok, you guys can come up here!" I yelled back. "I have to go call you back"

"Send me a picture!"

"Ok bye" I said hanging up as they walked in "Hey back so soon?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the beach today." Quil said.

"What no babysitting?" I said and Quil and Jacob looked down.

"No they're out side," embry said laughing.

"Ok let's go let me get dressed" I said pushing them outside. I put in my favorite one piece and board shorts, then I put on a lose shirt and went down stairs. Then we left for the beach. Jake and Quil each watch a little girl, Nessie and Claire. They are the cutest, funniest, and hyper little pair of girls anywhere in the world.

"Ok let me take a picture of you boys real quick"

"Why?"

"Because I want to send it to my friend," I took the picture and sent it to Kansas. She texted me back, she went crazy, I laughed at it.

"What?" Embry said moving next to me.

"My friend went crazy when she saw the picture" they laughed

"Did you tell her Jakey is mine?" Nessie said clinging to Jake.

"Yes I did,"

"Sissy can you me out to the water?" Claire asked. She is a sweetheart. She calls every one sissy, well me and Nessie at least. I already loved them like they were my sisters. I love Embry already he is the most perfect guy in the world and those three boys are the craziest bunch I have ever met.

… 5 hours later

After 2 hours of playing the girls were tired and ready to go home, so Embry walked me home and Jake and Quil took the girls home.

When we reached my house we said goodbye and he kissed my cheek and he left. I went inside to see my mom doing laundry. "So where did you go with the boys?" she asked.

"Oh, well we went to the beach and me and Embry were helping Jake and Quil watch these little girls." I said telling her the truth.

"Really? How do I believe you? When you have been out like that before?" she said looking me in the eye.

"Oh my… you think I was… we were. Oh my god mom! I just met him! I can't believe you would think that!" I said than ran into my room.

"Well I didn't want the effect of last time now do we." she said in a stern voice.

'You know I would never do that again! And Embry is different; I love him I'm not just trying to piss you off here. Get that through your thick head!" I yelled at her.

"How do you know its love? What if he doesn't love you back? What if this is just a trick? What if he is just playing with your heart?" she said with her voice getting softer.

"No it's not. You just want me to block out the world. I'm not that kind of girl. I love him, more than anything,"

"I just want a new life, a fresh start,"

"Well that'll never happen. I'm still me. No one can change me; not you, not any one. So just stay out of my privet life, I'm my own person!"

"You want me to stay out of your life, so what? You can go and get pregnant again!"

"No I want to live my own life not have it laid out in front of me! Now if you excuse me I'll be going to bed now," then I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up and went to take a shower. I looked like hell. I took a long shower and thought about my baby girl. I got pregnant and I had to put her up for adoption. I still want to be a part of her life, I send her birthday presents and Christmas present and they send me pictures and videos of her she is only a year old, but I love her to death.

When I got out I went and checked my email there was a message from miss. Ann, my baby's adopted mom. Lucy loved my presents, and there are pictures and a video in the mail. I ran out to get the mail and there was a package for me. I ran back inside, opened it and put in the video it was a recording of her party, she was so beautiful when it was finished I rewound it then the doorbell rang. I ran to get it.

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just had a fight with my mom last night. So, I was thinking that I don't want to go to the beach to day let's just stay here and talk,"

"Ok I have something to tell you, but you have to be open minded," I nodded

"I have something to tell you first." I took a deep breath,"I have a daughter."

"I still love you no matter what, now mine is a bit more shocking," he loves me I smiled, and what could be more shocking? "I'm a were-wolf."

"You're serious?"

"Well shape shifter is the correct term though,"

"Well I believe you. I have always believed in all that mythical stuff. And you don't care that I have a daughter?"

"Nope I still love you just as much. And I didn't see her around here,"

"Oh, I had to put her up for adoption but I send her presents and I get pictures and videos of her."

"Can I see one?"

I smiled,"Sure," I handed one of the new ones I just got to day.

"She looks just like you," he said with adoration in his eyes. I couldn't help it any more I put my lips to his and it was the most wonderful kiss ever. Just then my mom walks in.

"Kendra Malissa Logn what the hell!"

"It was just a kiss mom!"

"I think I'll go now, I'll be back tomorrow" he whispered in to my hair.

"Ok bye" then I kissed his lips before he left.

"See that. That..."

"Mom listen to me he said he loves, he didn't reject me when I told him about Lucy,"

'No he was probably thinking that he could get sex out of you" he came back in and he stood next to me.

"I don't know what you think about me personally, but I do love her, even if she has I kid or not. And if she had kept it I would have loved Lucy as if she were mine. Hell I would do anything to make Kenny happy. So I don't care what you think of me I just wanted to get that straightened out" by now he was shacking violently

I pulled him out of the house and I tried to keep up with him as he walked into the wood I stopped him and he turned around, "Say something to claim me down I don't want to hurt you, " I put my lips to his and he kissed me with so much passion.

* * *

**i don't own twilight please re veiw and i'l write more**


End file.
